wii_sports_super_fanon_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Tommy
Tommy '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. He is ranked #3 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level, with Nelly and Abe being the only CPUs better than him. His Total Skill Level is 3,490. Wii Sports Resort In Basketball, '''Tommy is the Champion and his team consists of Eva and Tyrone. He has a skill level of 1496-1500. His team is extremely tough and it often takes players many tries to beat him. Beating his team earns a player the Hoop Hero badge. You automatically face him at night. He can only be played against in the daytime after he is beaten in the sport. In Swordplay, he is one of the first Pros at level 1031-1035. In Table Tennis, he is close to Pro status at 926-930. He is bad at Cycling though, coming 80th out of 98. Overall, Tommy is one of the best Miis. Wii Party In Wii Party, Tommy is a Beginner Mii. Trivia * You can earn his badge by making 25 edits on Male Miis articles '''or for '''every 500 edits you make on Basketball Pros articles. * His Japanese name is トミー (トーマス、トム等ともいう). * Tommy is the only CPU Mii who debuted in Wii Sports Resort and is a Champion Mii. * Tommy is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 20 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the BossMatt. He is very defensive and strikes often. * He appears in every armor in Swordplay Showdown. * Tommy '''is the only Champion from the Wii whose favorite color is pink. * Apart from Cycling, his skill level is always above 900. * Despite having the third-highest average skill level, '''Tommy is only ranked #46 for Total Skill Level. This is because he debuts in Wii Sports Resort, and plays only 4 sports, as opposed to 6 or 7. * Tommy is a Beginner Mii even though he is a champion. He shares this with Pit, Enrique, and Sarah. * Tommy appears in 13 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears in stages 4, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 13, 14, 15, 17, 18, 19, and 20. * Tommy is the only Champion coming from the Wii Sports Resort cast, however, his Co-Champions Tyrone and Eva both come from the original Wii Sports cast. ** He and Matt are also the only male Champions in Wii Sports and Wii Sports Resort. * He and Miguel play on the fewest basketball teams of any Mii, as he plays only his team and Eva's team, and Miguel plays on only his team and Anna's team. * Judged by Basketball Skill alone, Tommy is the best Mii to wear Black Armor, 2nd and 3rd being his Teammates, Eva and Tyrone. * In Table Tennis, Tommy is right-handed. * His name is a nickname for Thomas. * Judged by Overall Skill Level, Tommy '''is the best Wii Sports Resort Champion. * '''Tommy '''is the only male Beginner Mii that debuted in Wii Sports Resort to wear Black Armor. * Out of all of the male Miis whose favorite color is pink, '''Tommy is the only one who doesn't have facial hair. ** This also includes all male Miis whose favorite color is pink from the Wii U generation, because no male Mii in Wii Sports Club happen to have pink as their favorite color. **